heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Marcus Peet
|history= Born in one of the inner-city neighborhoods of Chicago's south side, Marcus Lamar Cooper was the first-born child of Teshaun and Keisha Cooper, who gave birth to the child shortly after graduating high school. Teshaun was an up-and-coming race car driver, while Keisha stayed at home to care for baby Marcus, but as Marcus entered school Keisha started work as a gift-shop clerk at Mercy Hospital, while also taking night classes to earn her nursing degree. Even though the family was juggling finances, scheduling, and the raising of a young boy, things were in place for a stable future. The dynamic changed, however, not long into Marcus's kindergarten year, when Keisha became pregnant with unplanned twins. The added responsibility of two more children caused her to delay her nursing school, and after the twins Jamal and Jalissa were born, Marcus's father also started to feel the financial crunch. Though he was earning a steady paycheck on the race circuit and was starting to gain stable sponsorship deals, Teshaun made the mistake of entering into race bets at the side. While he didn't throw any races, the gambling was still enough to get him banned from the racetrack when he was discovered, and Teshaun was forced to take employment at a local garage in order to help keep the family afloat. Marcus was young enough that he was mostly ignorant of these events, however, and instead was focused on the two new additions to the family and he took to the role of big brother well. He excelled in school as well, finding academics quite easy for him, but what Marcus really enjoyed was music. After he picked up a guitar at his friends house when he was eight, Marcus was hooked. He received an old guitar his parents found at a pawn shop for his birthday the following year, and began to self-teach himself music. He found that he had a natural talent for both singing and playing, and soon spent most of his free time doing so, joining the school band and even forming a garage band of his own for a time.Hehortly into his freshman year, however, Marcus' life was upended as he and his family found out that his father had been working for the Chicago underworld, as a car-thief and mechanic for one of their chop-shops. Teshaun had been attempting to outrun the police in a stolen car when he accidentally hit and killed a pedestrian. Entering in a plea bargain to lower his sentence, Teshaun provided valuable information on the gangs and mobs he was working for, and Keisha, Marcus and the two twins were placed into protective custody, relocating to New York City and changing their last name to Peet. Marcus was forced to find new friends in high school, which wasn't easy as the 'new kid'. He found a home of sorts in the high-school's music department and marching band, and spend the bulk of what was left of his free time working a part-time job to help pay the bills and spending time taking care of the twins while his mom finished her night-school studies. Puberty came and went, and while Marcus was a mutant, his power developed quite under the radar. As he lived, worked, and studied in a completely urban environment, he just wasn't around plants or vegetation enough to notice what he could do to it. Grass may have been a little greener after he took a short-cut across the quad, but really, the onset of his mutant ability was something he didn't even notice happened. Upon graduating High School, Marcus wanted to pursue a career in music, but his mom insisted he attend college and earn a degree, especially since he qualified for a full ride scholarship. He went upon her wishes, enrolling at Empire State University and graduating with a degree in electrical engineering and a minor in Music Theory. He's now freshly graduated and has told his mom he's looking for a job, but he's really trying to start up a new band as his last one just disintegrated due to 'creative differences'. }} Category:OC Category:Hero Category:Unregistered Category:Character